


Under The Stars

by kirbyfanclub



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Guilt, Other, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Pre-Slash, background saiibo and past tenmiko and kaimaki, can also be read platonically!, two girls sitting on a roof talking about people they loved and lost because theyre a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyfanclub/pseuds/kirbyfanclub
Summary: “Did you really love Tenko?” Maki says, voice barely above a whisper. She doesn’t look at Himiko, and Himiko doesn’t look back.She stares blankly into the speckled sky. Maki feels a little bad for asking.“Not in the way I should have,” Himiko whispers back, after a minute of silence.---Maki and Himiko reflect on people they've lost, and the guilt they feel regarding them.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko (past), Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (past), Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble i did after thinking about the post-v3 survivors (+kiibo in pieces). i really like the idea of maki and himiko falling in love sometime after their escape from danganronpa after spending a lot of time together, and not having anyone else to talk to (shuichi, i think, becomes obsessed with fixing kiibo. i can't imagine he's much for company most days). this is a conversation i imagine they would have deeper into their friendship, but only at the cusp of any romantic feelings :) hope you enjoy!

They’re laying on the rooftop, and it almost feels like they’re normal teenagers. Like they snuck out after midnight from their houses to drink stolen beer, talk about boys, stargaze.

Two out of three is enough.

Himiko uses her hat as a pillow. It’s not her magicians hat — it’s a chunky knit beanie, black and brown in typical autumnal fashion. It brings out her small height with no peaked fabric to add that extra foot.

It’s pleasant though, Maki thinks. It’s normal.

“Did you really love Kaito?” Himiko asks. For the first time since they’ve settled, she looks Maki in the eyes.

“Yeah, I did,” she answers, staring back. “Or at least, I would have, if we had the proper time.”

Himiko grunts quietly, and looks back at the stars. It’s quiet on the roof. The streetcars and cicadas are barely even noticeable.

“Did you really love Tenko?” Maki says, voice barely above a whisper. She doesn’t look at Himiko, and Himiko doesn’t look back.

She stares blankly into the speckled sky. Maki feels a little bad for asking.

“Not in the way I should have,” Himiko whispers back, after a minute of silence.

Maki turned back on her side, and offers an _mm?_ of encouragement. Himiko sighs, and turns inwards as well. Her face is blank, but Maki can read her eyes; they’re guilty.

“I loved how she worshipped me. I loved her just enough so she wouldn’t stop.” Himiko looks at the roof tiles, running her finger along the edges. “That’s why she died, because I couldn’t cut her loose.”

Maki can’t argue with that, so she doesn’t. Shuichi would. If he joined them here, instead of staying buried under his robotics books and scrap metal. They all have at least one death they feel responsible for.

Maki understands death, and guilt, and their intersection all too well. She can't deny Himiko that ache even if she tried.

Himiko didn’t kill Tenko, but her actions weakened her, pushed her into danger. Maki didn’t kill Kaito, but the arrow she shot into Kokichi set the dominos in motion.

Instead, Maki puts her cold hand on Himiko’s and looks back at the stars. Himiko shivers under her touch, and turns her guilty eyes back to the sky.

“Maybe they’re up there,” Himiko quietly says.

“We know they’re dead. We saw it.”

“Meh.” Himiko squeezes Maki’s hand. “Until I stand on the moon, nothing’s stopping me from knowing whether or not Kaito and Tenko are up there, hanging out.”

Maki laughs.

“I suppose not.”

He _was_ an astronaut after all.

And she is under the stars with Himiko.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel a bit insecure about posting something so short, but i felt it stood well on its own :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @lilahkaminsky, or if you want that danganronpa specific content, at @saiibo!


End file.
